


For the Love of the Cock

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Promiscuity, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy loves cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco Malfoy's week long birthday celebrations over at livejournal. Thank you so much to amorette for the beta! <3

Everyone remembers their first cock.

I was taking my time in the showers after a brutal Quidditch practice, finally toweling off after a lengthy, hot shower, when I heard a soft moaning from the stalls. Ever curious, I just had to take a peek, and was rewarded with a most delectable sight. Roger Davies was leaning against the wall, face twisted in blissful agony, as one of the Ravenclaw chasers licked his cock from base to tip. I stared, open-mouthed, at that swollen prick, flushed and shiny with the other boy’s spit, and immediately wished that I was the one down on my knees. What would it taste like? How would it feel to have that heavy weight rest against my tongue? Davies let out a sharp cry, fingers clenching through the other Ravenclaw’s curly hair, hips jerking as he filled his mouth with come. Fuck, but if it wasn’t the hottest thing I had ever seen. My hand was a blur over my own aching cock, biting my lip to hold back needy gasps as my release spilled all over my hand.

~*~

It wasn’t long before I knew I had to get a taste myself. Blaise was easy enough to convince; who would really say no to getting their cock sucked?

It was love at first taste. His long, slender cock felt like heaven in my mouth, the hot flesh velvety and smooth. It was all so new to me, my throat could hardly open enough to swallow his generous length, the tip gagging me on more than one occasion. Still, I loved having my mouth so full, adored the desperate sounds he made as he got close, was utterly transfixed when he whispered _I’m coming_ and my mouth flooded with his bitter seed. It was warm, thick and coated my mouth so perfectly that, after the first swallow, I felt my own prick pulse in sympathy, easily coming untouched in my trousers.

~*~

Practice makes perfect, or so they say, and I was determined to prove that saying true. I craved cock all the time after that, going to bars and clubs, pulling wizards of all sorts, dropping to my knees and swallowing them whole. I especially liked it when they were rough, when they pulled my hair and shoved me around.

One particular night, I caught the eye of ruggedly handsome man. His intricate tattoos, spread over broad shoulders, and bright ginger hair called to me as he beckoned me over. We danced under the flashing lights, his strong body grinding against mine, the rigid outline of his hard prick pressed firmly against my writhing arse. A whisper in his ear was all it took and he was ushering me outside and into the dingy, dark alley of the club, shoving me to my knees and pulling out his thick cock.

Oh was it beautiful. Viciously swollen, angrily flushed and dripping at the tip, just begging to be licked. I flicked out my tongue, catching that pearly bead of come, relishing in the guttural moan he released at the sensation. One more teasing swipe of my tongue and he had enough; he grabbed my head with his strong hands and shoved his cock deep into my mouth. Oh it was glorious; that hot thickness filling my mouth, chocking me on his gorgeous cock. His fingers gripped my silky hair, thrusting his hips until his prick hit the back of my throat, over and over again as I breathed heavily through my nose. Adrenaline rushed through me, lust and panic dancing together in a beautiful song, and I swallowed every last drop when he came down my aching throat.

He pulled out with a slick pop, resting his head against the brick wall, and looked down at me as he tucked his cock back into his tight trousers. His eyes cleared and recognition flooded into them, his mouth twisting into a wry smile.

“You’re that prat that went to school with my brother, aren’t you?”

I could only lick my lips and wink in response. Who would have known even Weasleys have delicious cocks?

~*~

Sometimes swallowing is overrated. Don’t get me wrong, I love nothing more than the taste of sweet-salty come coating my tongue, but now and then it’s nice to mix it up.

Truth be told, I couldn’t swallow Longbottom all the way down even if I tried. Despite my rather significant experience, Longbottom was hung like a horse, and my heart pounded with anticipation when he pulled out his massive cock. I’ve had thick cocks before and fairly long ones as well, but this was a complete monster. Oh fuck, how badly I wanted to taste it.

He wasn’t even fully hard when I wrapped my lips around that hot, desirous flesh. My tongue swirled around the tip, sucking up and down the shaft, pressing the heel of my hand against my own throbbing prick as I felt his enormous cock expand in my mouth. He held the base of his cock, guiding it through my mouth and pressing it against the inside of my cheek, caressing the outside of my face with his other hand before giving it a purposeful smack. He was completely in control and he knew it. Merlin, was it a turn on. 

His massive prick stretched my mouth to the limits, hardly more than halfway inside, and I shivered with the thought of how it would feel to sit on that glorious cock. He would rip me in two, break me, and I would love every second of it. The thought alone was unbearable and a moment later I was shuddering, coming against my hand like an inexperienced school boy.

“Naughty,” Neville smirked, pulling his prick out of my mouth. “I didn’t say you could come yet.”

I whimpered in response, my mouth bereft and empty without his exquisite cock filling it, but he merely teased the tip against my lips as he roughly tugged on his cock.

“I bet you’d look beautiful all dressed up in my come.”

I opened my mouth in surrender and tilted my head back, infatuated with the sensation of hot come hitting my face and running down my neck. The few drops that landed on my tongue tasted divine and I craved for more of that delicious perfection.

Neville did not let down, using his cock to fill every hole that night. The tender ache of my arse the next day was a lovely reminder of one of the better cocks I had come across.

~*~

Some cocks are different from others, unique not in their size or taste, but in how they make me feel.

When Harry Potter approached me at a boring Ministry party I wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He looked nervous but determined and, when he whispered in my ear to meet him in the loo in five minutes, my feet carried me there before my mind had a chance to decide.

He was already there when I walked inside, dress trousers pulled down and rosy pink cock exposed, growing harder in his hand as he slowly stroked it. I needed no further invitation; in a moment I strode over and fell to my knees, rubbing my face against that smooth and eager prick.

“I hear you love cock,” Harry murmured as he guided the tip inside my waiting mouth.

As if that wasn’t the understatement of the century. I responded by sucking him down enthusiastically, swallowing him as deeply as I could, my nose burrowing into the wiry curls at the base of his prick.

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Harry panted. “You really don’t hold back, do you?”

Why should I? I’d had to restrain myself in so many other aspects of my life, it was freeing to let it all go as I happily sucked cock, giving it my all. Harry let out an appreciative groan as I reached forward to roll his bollocks in my hand, his fingers sinking into my hair.

“Your mouth, oh your mouth,” Harry gasped, fingers threading through the strands, not pulling but rather sliding through reverently.

It was more gentle than I was used to, and honestly I was surprised by how intensely I enjoyed the sensation. I hollowed my cheeks, tongue massaging his shaft, fingers reaching further back to tease at his hole. Oh, how he liked that.

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” Harry cried, thighs trembling as I tasted a burst of salt against my tongue. “I’m going to come, Malfoy. Oh fuck I’m gonna come. Can I?”

I replied by wrapping my arms around his hips and pulling him closer and further down my throat. He made the sweetest sound as he shuddered through his orgasm, his come pulsing into my mouth and sliding down my throat. When I pulled off he instantly dropped to his knees, grabbed my face and kissed me, open-mouthed and eager. I was sure he could taste himself on my tongue but he readily licked it all up, face warm and flushed with satisfaction.

“I… that is, I,” Harry began, voice shy and nervous, “I know you have a bit of a reputation, but I’d like to do this again. Well, not _this_ persay, but I’d like to take you out for dinner or a drink or something. I mean, we could always do this afterwards, if you wanted, but maybe we can go on a date first. If you were interested...”

“You’re rambling, Potter.” I smirked, watching as the flush on his cheeks deepened. “But, okay. A date would be fine. Nice even.”

Potter’s resulting grin was bright enough to light up the dim, deserted loo and I couldn’t help but smile softly in return.

I’ve had a good share of excellent cocks in my time, but something told me Harry’s might be the best of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
